dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs Joker
Deadpool vs Joker 'is GalactaK's fifty-ninth DBX, featuring ''MARVEL's Deadpool and Persona's Akira Kurusu a.k.a Joker.It is the penultimate battle of the 'Akinator Season' '''Description Akinator: Initially when I was told that it was a funny gut with a gun, I went for Deadpool. Funny really, 'cause I've been practising with an assault rifle recently for fun. Still, this is a battle between one of the most powerful Persona, if not videogame characters of all time and--'' Deadpool: ''The most awesomest guy to walk this Earth! Hey! Hey, writer I'm talkin' to you! Yeah, you! You'd better make this good! You're breaking your own rules for the freakin' SAKE of this battle! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Deadpool casually just walked through an area of town, bored out of his mind. I mean, wouldn't YOU if everyone else was fighting each other but you were banned from doing so?! Just then he looked up to see God. Monty Python God: You there! Deadpool looked up, weirdly silent. Monty Python God: Bit bored ain't you? Well, let's change that. Your ban is hereby lifted. You can now fight the next person to cross your path. Deadpool: Hold up, you're God? F*CKIN GOD?! Woah, cool! Can I have a puppy, please? Pleeeeeease? Monty Python God: Oh fine, but not right now. Continuing with his day, Deadpool fund a notice stating that a man known as Ren Amamiya was wanted dead or alive. His notice had been taken down of course, but- holy shit, 5 million dollars? Screw everything else, Joker was dead to the Merc with a Mouth now. Joker: My, aren't we busy pal! Deadpool turned around to see none other than Joker there. He instantly got into a combat stance, ready to beat the crap out of this guy. Deadpool: Sorry kid, but Imma gonna be a millionaire if it kills me. Joker: Honestly, it's probs gonna kill you. HERE WE GOOO! Joker sprinted forward, dodging shots fired by Deadpool out of his pistol. He then kicked the merc in the stomach, cutting him across the stomach, before shooting him directly in the heart with his handgun. He smiled, thinking that it was over. However, as he walked off, he heard someone calling to him. He turned around to see Deadpool yelling at him, katanas out and ready to meet with his face. Did I forget to mention to ya? I can heal from this shit!'. Joker groaned. It was one of ''these ''days seemingly. He sprinted forward once again as Deadpool did the same, swinging his katanas in whatever direction fitted him best. Joker countered the ones aimed at him and shot Deadpool several times with his handgun, wasting the ammunition. Joker: ''Dammit! Guess I;m just gonna have to think up a new plan. '''A plan huh? To do what? Finally get yourself a girlfriend or something. Ohh wait, no, not that kind of plan, bear with me... Deadpool started to go off on one as joker ran forward, only to receive a kick. Deadpool teleported behind him and punched him forward again, before teleporting again to receive a knife through the head. Owie! yelled Deadpool as joker grabbed him and practically gutted him. As his intestines lay on the floor, he started to smirk, before placing his knife firmly in Deadpool's head. Deadpool fell to the ground as Joker pulled it out again and stalked off. In the meantime, Deadpool collected up his intestines. Get back in there; in there dammit! ''*drops the intestine he's holding* ''Y'know what? F*ck it! Who needs a small intestine anyway? Now where's that guy got to? He teleported ton another part of town as Joker came round the corner. Reconginisng each othe immediately, Deadpool got out an assault rifle and a handgun similar to Joker's and opened fire as Ren took off his mask. Joker: PERSONA! Arsene appeared near to Joker, who ran at Deadpool, who kicked Joker backwards to receive a Brave Blade from Arsene. Oh come the fuck on, you're buddies with Dr. STRANGE?! How is that fair? I mean Jesus! Deadpool yelled as he was hit with Eigaon. He couldn't believe what was going on, and looked into his magic satchel for help, or at least clues to a weapon. Sniper rifle, nah, cannonball, nope, icicle, OK what's that doing in there? Deadpool threw each item out, each one being dodged by Arsene and Joker, aside from the crucial one: the icicle, which impaled Arsene, causing damage to Joker. Deadpool turned around to hear Joker yell in agony. Joker egained his composure however. Joker: You'll never see this coming! See what coming? Deadpool asked, as a series of quick attacks from Arsene and Joker ensued. Deadpool was hit by the early few, but teleported out of the way of all the others, firing his guns as he went. Eventually, he threw the handgun at Joker's head and got out his carbonadium sword. Hoo boy, you're dead now pal! Deadpool yelled as he ran at Joker, who had turned around. As Deadpool leapt over his head, Joker threw his knife upwards, leaving Deadpool with a knife up his butt, but at least he wasn't Arsene, who had been cut in half by Deadpool's sword strike. Joker looked downhearted but started to use wildcard to summon two other personas to his side. No you don't, palsy boy!'Deadpool cried as he kicked Joker out into the road. However, Joker got up. Joker: ''What did you think that was gonna do-'' He never finished, as a certain person's ice cream van crashed right into Joker, whose head came flying off his body. Deadpool gave the owner a thumbs up as he drove past. Sweet Tooth: ''And yet another one on my hit list boys and girls! Deadpool smiled to himself and went off 'Oh boy, *starts mocking my standard English accent* I should be most happy to thank Mr and Mrs ''*switches back to his own accent* ''Eh, forget that, DEADPOOL WINS! '''Conclusion (cue Marvel vs Capcom 3- Deadpool theme) Thins game's winner is: Deadpool: Me! Right, thanks mate. I'd never have guessed. Trivia * I have actually banned myself from using certain characters, and until now D-Pooly was one of them. Next Time No Winners Battle Royale this time. Akinator guesses into DBX!Category:GalactaK Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Knife Fight Category:Blade vs Sword fight Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights